Their life since that day
by rei'FantasyDream
Summary: just read, if the first line already bored you, you can leave. I'm a no good at summary especially when I still don't know where this story will progress.


Disclaimer : I dont own this amazing anime~

I hope there's a sequel to this movie so I can finally stop dreaming about how Haku and Chihiro after that day. lol

I hope you guys love this. This is all my imagination when I watch Spirited Away for uncounted times.

I strongly suggest you to read this while hearing to Chihiro's theme. No particular reason, I made this while hearing to that and I hope you also got the feeling I felt :)

**_Haku no POV_**

I cant believe it!

Years been since I last remember my name. My life felt empty. I dont even remember why I came here at the first place. But now I slaved down to do things I dont want to do by Yubaba.

The day I saw Chihiro by the bridge, I dont know what to say, I was stoned and my heart beats fast, either excited to met her or worried to get her out from there. I shouldnt remember anything by my past, but Chihiro means something cause when I saw her I knew I cherished her in a way that maybe I shouldnt.

Well, I dont say I remebered Chihiro but somehow she just had to leave cause I most definitely dont want her to be trapped here. Maybe I scolded her too hard at the time, but as soon as I distracted the others I went to find her. And there she was, broken, makes me remember of my own condition. If it was some other girl maybe I would sighed and thought 'this is it. She just cant make it. She will spend the rest of her life here'. But Chihiro? She just had to get out. At any cost!

When Yubaba called me to her room and took 'Sen' in my custody, I had to act like I dont know her otherwise my cover will be blown and I might not be able to see her anymore, might as well cost her; her life. But I can ensure you; I was widely smiling inside.

I guess I must thank her for saving my life that day. When I picked her up from Zeniba's, she's smiling so much and how relieved she was. Wished I could embraced her back and say 'sorry to make you worry and thanks for everything'.

And then I was speechless to the fact she found my name.

So yeah, I cant believe it, I've been desperately wanted to escape the place but not a single clue popped out until Chihiro came. Maybe God sent her to released me.. and everyone else. The place changed since she came.

The day when she left, I smiled encouragingly, but me myself not even that sure I want her to leave. Well, she getting acknowledge with the area and everyone, why dont stay any longer? Later, I know that was a stupid thing to do. So I let her go with a smile and even a promise that I'll see her again someday. Yeah, that sure be nice.

I should've spend my time more with her than doing errands for Yubaba. I should've hugged her when we parted considering I'll never see her again. I should've thought that maybe the spirit world is the only place I could see her as **me**. At the human world, I was a river, preferably a ryuu but what does it count if no human can see me?

Days and months past since Chihiro crossed to her world. I talked to Yubaba about quitting from being her apprentice. She's quite enraged but I think she knew this would happen cause she no longer have power upon me since I got my name back. I figured there's no use for me to return to the human world now so I stick around the spirit world, doing good deeds until I have back enough of my power and then maybe I could return to the human world. Sometimes I help out Zeniba, sometimes I even come back to the bath house; I'm not very welcomed by Yubaba but who cares. I'm just trying to collect my memories about her that fades away as time moves on. Sometimes I wonder how she's doing and passionate to see her, but I think that would be unfair cause I promise her to** meet **her not **see **her so I decide to wait. Untill when? I hope God answers it.

_**Chihiro no POV**_

Maybe I shouldn't have to leave the bath house. I mean I was getting acknowledged with the area and with everyone. They hate me no more; I can see that by the way they encouraging me. In my heart I said an endless gratitude to everyone. Even though they don't like me at the beginning, no one ever treated me unfair. And I don't know that spirits can be that nice, I mean I won't be here today without Rin and Kamaji. They volunteered to help me that much. But of course.. I won't even meet them in the first place if it's not because of Haku.

Haku.. I love to say that name. Tasted good in my mouth. Sweet and sour.

Haku.. I miss you. Every time I'm thinking about seeing you, my tears drop to pieces. I even miss the bath house. Now everyone seem like family to me. So yeah, maybe I shouldn't have to leave the bath house. But what would I say to Haku that helped me to get out of there? He sure wanted me to leave, ensuring me that is not the life I wanted.

Maybe it was not **the life** that I wanted, but I wanted to stay **with you**.

Aaargh.. Why didn't I say so at the first place?

'Don't look back until you pass the tunnel'? Don't be silly! I was having a hard time to not run back to you, leave alone looking back. But of course at the time, my attention was parted because I also wanted to make sure Mom and Dad are okay.

If there is just one wish I can make.. please...please... please... please... please let me see him again.


End file.
